cattywhompusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jana Sphere
The Jana Sphere is a ring world that exists outside of the Commonwealth. Government Castes The Jana Sphere operates in a sort of Hypermodern caste system, designed to divide citizens into Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Omega castes. One can only move up a level above their parents' levels upon entering adulthood, but they can move down at any point. Alpha Caste The Alpha Caste is allowed the most freedom. They are basically allowed to do anything as long as it does not violate the lives of another in the Alpha Caste. These are leaders, celebrities, scientists, and even some artists. The Alpha Castes are identified by golden shoulder stripes and/or stripes around their cuffs or golden bracelets. Each Alpha has an entourage made up of Beta Caste members who are expected to be sycophantic to them and support them in any social interaction. Alpha Citizens make up roughly 3% of society. Beta Caste Betas are given a large amount of freedom, and are expected to be a follower to one of the Alphas. They do have their own lives and families, and typically good, successful lives. However Betas are constantly bombarded by the fact that they are not and will never be Alpha citizens, and due to the collectivist nature of society, they resign themselves to this fact. The Beta Caste makes up 49% of society. Gamma Caste Gamma citizens are given the least amount of freedoms, and typically live lower-middle income lives. They survive but they're not comfortable nor fulfilled. They take the leftover jobs which are typically the important but least thanked jobs (think garbage man). They are constantly in fear of automation taking their jobs or being abused to to a lack of safety or labor standards on the planet. They are satisfied in life, however, enough to keep them relatively happy. Roughly 36% of citizens are in Gamma Caste. Omega Caste The Omega Castes are reserved for society's rejects. Unless they have no physical or mental defects, they are typically made infertile and prevented from raising children. If they choose to live in civilization, they live in small rooms in large tenement buildings on a city's outskirts. Outside of the city, they are outcasts who live off the land. Roughly 14% of citizens are Omega Caste. Immigration Travelling to the Jana Sphere is notoriously difficult and intrusive. To be admitted onto the surface one must apply for a visa of terms between 2 days and 2 months, and they will not be able to return for three times the length of their visa. Additionally, one must agree to install a locator chip, which you swallow as a pill and it attaches itself to your insides. The chip is not removed upon leaving the world. This is how they easily deport anyone who overstays their welcome, banning them from ever coming back. If one wishes to stay for longer than a visa would allow, they must first pass the Residency Trials. Upon gaining residency, one is not allowed the same rights as a citizen would. Your categorization determines much of your life as well as your childrens' lives. Category:Jana Sphere Category:Green Articles